1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to water dispenser units, in general, and to an improved stand or cabinet associated therewith, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many reasons for using bottled water or other similar materials. Bottled water is a widely used product in areas where water is not readily available; where the water supplied is unpotable or otherwise untasteful; where medical reasons dictate; and so forth. The use of such water dispensers is widespread and is not a new or unique phenomenon.
In addition, the supports, stands and/or cabinets which are used with such bottled water dispensers or the like are legion. These stands include decorative units which include flower pots and the like. Alternatively, the stands are totally and completely functional units which have little or no decorative value, per se.
In addition, these water dispensing systems include appropriate devices or systems for causing the water to be made hot or cold. These factors are controlled by refrigeration and/or heat exchanger units.
However, the "typical" type of cabinet is relatively expensive to manufacture and maintain. Typically, these cabinets are made of metal and are frequently damaged by being dented or bent by careless installers, maintenance personnel or the like. In addition, the metal units are usually painted with a spray or anodized paint. This paint is fairly easily chipped which causes the cabinet to have an undesirable appearance.
In addition, these units are typically very heavy and difficult to move from one location to another as well as being expensive to ship from the manufacturer to the distributor and to the consumer.
Likewise, the standard or typical unit is quite expensive to manufacture. Consequently, either the bottled water distributor must have an enormous capital investment in cabinets which are either loaned or rented to customers; or the cost to the ultimate consumer is increased because of the amortization of the expensive cabinets in one form or another.
A few cabinets have been made of plastic, fiberboard or other less expensive materials. However, for the most part these "inexpensive" cabinets have turned out to be less than fully satisfactory because of short lifetimes, difficult assembly or manufacturing, and/or extensive replacement requirements.